


Welcome Company

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Honor Code, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: After Honor Code, Gibbs and Tony have a short talk about matters in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Company

Title: Welcome Company  
Series: Home  
Author: [info]triskellion  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 550  
Spoilers: Honor Code  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: After Honor Code, Gibbs and Tony have a short talk about matters in the office.

 

“You didn't come by last night,” Gibbs commented once he heard Tony's steps on the basement stairs.

“Saw the Director's car out front and figured it would be too hard to explain,” Tony answered, sitting down on the bottom step.

Gibbs sighed. He'd figured it was something like that. He'd enjoyed having Zach in his home, but he'd missed Tony's usual visit. He had hoped that in the quiet of the basement he might have gotten the two to interact more comfortably. Tony had not made the best first impression. Then again, when it came to little boys or kids in general, Tony's discomfort was an easy target to lash out at. This wasn't the first time he'd proved awkward with kids and likely wouldn't be the last.

“I don't know. Would have thought my pet dog might enjoy growling at Jen for once instead of having to make nice,” Gibbs said, his tone flat but his eyes twinkling with amusement. He was well aware of how frustrated his mate got when the Director was in a flirting mood. And with her in that dress ... it would have been an interesting scene.

Tony sighed. “Now that I wished I had thought of,” he admitted, grinning. “Maybe next time.”

“Might teach her not to stop by off the clock,” Gibbs said with a sigh.

Tony hopped up on the work bench and watched silently as Gibbs got back to work. The small patches where Zach had done his inexpert sanding were visible to Gibbs’ trained eye and so familiar it hurt. Having Tony so close in his life was bringing up a lot of memories he'd thought he'd buried a long time ago. Maybe it was time to try and share some of them.

Still, he wasn't upset when Tony interrupted that train of thought. “I don't like Chip,” Tony said into the silence.

“Chip?” Gibbs asked, trying to figure out what his second was talking about.

“Abby's new assistant,” Tony explained. “Every time I go down to her lab, there's just this way he looks at me ... creeps me out. I've been throwing digs at him as much to sooth my own sense of unease as to make Abby laugh.”

“It working?” Gibbs asked. He'd noticed a similar sense of unease, probably why he'd made those comments about the man's mustache.

“For me or for her, boss?” Tony asked, but before Gibbs could reply or glare he continued. “She's laughing, which is good, but it doesn't make the man any less creepy.”

“An odd complaint for someone Abby doesn't like,” Gibbs said thoughtfully.

Tony snickered. “No comment, boss.” He was quiet for a minute, but soon spoke again. “I don't know if I'm reading too much into it, but I don't think he likes me. I mean, I've managed to irritate and piss off people in every walk of life, but after a bit most of them come to find me amusing. I want to say Chip flat out despised me from the minute I first came into view.”

“You're probably thinking too hard,” Gibbs offered.

“Probably,” Tony agreed, but Gibbs couldn't ignore how uneasy his second looked.

“We're keeping an eye on him,” Gibbs said reassuringly.

“I know,” Tony said, grinning at his alpha, his eyes warm and happy.


End file.
